PRICEFIELD - One Shot
by GoSt99
Summary: Because this couple is hella great. Enjoy.


'So... guess you're my girlfriend now.' She spoke happily against soft lips not willing to split from the kiss they've just shared. 'Well... don't know that for sure. I mean, I've always been your friend and it happens to be I'm also a girl so it's hard to tell.' The brunette answered with a smirk on her face.

'No shit Sherlock!' Max giggled before she felt Chloe's hands tickling her. 'Stop it!' She begged trying to break free from the embrace but Chloe was far stronger than she was. 'You won't escape the tickle monster... unless you admit it'

'Okay! Okay.' She got to say in between laughs. 'Chloe price it's now my punk ass girlfriend' Te blue haired girl smiled looking satisfy with the sound of that. 'See, not that hard. Was it?' They both stared at each others eyes, without any words to say they just enjoyed the moment, lying over the punk's bed they didn't had any plans for the day, at least not at that moment, but they would think about that later, for now it was just the two of them and nothing else.

It had been long since they had realized their feelings for each other, their relationship had always seemed to be more than just an ordinary friendship, and until that point she had always been trying to get the photographer to take a step forward, or to give her a hint, something she could use to feel it was ok to make a move. The fact that they were both to close made things a bit more difficult since they did all kinds of jokes about being gay for each other all the time and it was hard to tell where did the joke ended and real shit started, as a mater of fact she had used all that goofing around to actually flirt with her best friend on more than one time, or two, or even a couple of hundred times, it was insane, but now she was happy things were actually happening.

'Oh, now that friend of yours has something to be seriously afraid of' She smiled playfully, but she was being real, it was that same subject that got Max to make a move that morning in the first place, maybe she should thank the nerd for that, or not, it was better to think everything had happened thanks to her jealousy, honestly she wasn't expecting things to end in such a good way but Max always knew how to get around her bad mood. 'Stop it Chloe, I thought we got over that subject moments ago.' The brunette sighted.

'And we did, but now I need to give him an official warning, every time I say something he thinks I'm joking around, well, play time is over Wa-nerd, Super Max it's now super mine.' Max couldn't help to laugh, trying not to do so she got close to Chloe and gave her a small peck on the lips. 'Please don't, you'll scare the shit out of him. He's still my friend you know? And he's not a bad guy.'

'Oh come on Max! I'll be nice. You know how they say, about parents needing to be tender and good with their kids but also make them respect them by being a bit of an asshole with them now and then? It's the same basics. I just want to make things clear with the dude.'

'Sure Chloe, but I don't know why I feel like you are going to forget all about the "Being good and tender" to only apply the "Asshole" part.'

'Well... it'll depend on how bad his face asks me to punch it in the moment.'

'Chloe!' She frowned. 'Max!' She answered. 'You know he owes me that much. I've let him take you to the movies, and breakfast and shit, and I know he never looses any chance he's got to hit on you since he is such a big looser.' Max giggled at the memory of those times. 'Yeah right, I barely remember the movie he ONECE took me to, since I was to busy chatting with my totally jealous girlfriend who couldn't stop sending me all kinds of silly messages.'

'I wasn't your girlfriend back then you know.'

'It already felt like you were though... it's been that way since ages ago you nerd.'

'Shut up hipster.' She replied smiling. 'If you weren't such a scaredy cat I would have kissed the shit out of you since months ago.' The blue haired girl puffed.

'Well you should have! Miss Price, the bad ass girl who bullies everyone around was afraid to make a move over a girl that she had already kissed more than one time. Really?'

'Oh shut up Caulfield! You didn't do much either you know.'

'Wrong. I was the one who kissed you today... you chicken!' She teased.

'Excuse me. Chicken?! I used to flirt al over the place dude, I even stole a couple of kisses from you before and you just froze. What was I supposed to think? You dork!' She then grabbed the brunette hands and rolled to get on top of her, holding her hands against the mattress she got close to her neck, kissing it slowly and softly she enjoyed Max giggling. 'Chloe...' The laugh then stopped, her name was pronounced in a sweet but shy tone, she could feel Max's skin bristling. 'Who's the chicken now?' She whispered to her ear in a seductive voice, no response was heard, the photographer's breathing was getting faster, looking at her beautiful blue eyes Chloe could notice her face flushing, Max was too cute, and now she was hers.

'No smart talking now huhCaufield?' She teased with a grin.

'Shut up price!' The shorter girl growled before pressing her lips against hers in a passionate kiss, then things started heating up, she could feel her body temperature rising, shit, Max was no game to her, it was the first time she felt like control was off her hands, she couldn't help but to carrie on with her wildest desires. Slowly she slid one of her hands under Max's shirt, the brunette shuddered at her touch. 'Wait...' The blue haired sttoped. 'What?' Max gasped. 'I'm still gonna scare the shit out of Warren you now?' Max laughed under her breath and pulled her close. 'Do whatever the fuck you want, I won't be able to stop you though'

'No, you won't.' Chloe replied in between breathless kisses and soft moans.

'So be it, I'll apologize to him latter .' Max wispered against her lips, it felt like her heart was about to explode, kisses burned over her skin , her body against hers, it was way better then getting high, clothes fell off and it was all so natural, Max was hers, she had already been since time ago, but now she was able to claim her, it didn't feel like they were rushing things up, it felt just perfect.

* * *

Hey, writer here, i just love this couple and thought it would be great to write some fanfiction in the original lenguage, it feels more acurate that way, but i struggle a bit writing english, so if you read something that seems wrong feel free to let me know, thanks!


End file.
